Advent Hero
by Seeker of Paradise
Summary: An OC guild that will interact with the characters in the fairy tail universe. Top ten OC will become main characters
1. Chapter 1

Advent Hero 

This is going to be an OC guild that will interact with the other guild in fairy tail universe.

Please send me your characters and the top ten I think are the coolest will be the main characters, but that doesn't mean that the others won't be crucial to the story.

Please send me your character ideas in this format

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Magic:

Other:

Looking forward to checking out your characters and if you don't make it into the top ten I could always use ideas for other guilds and villains well see ya soon


	2. coming soon

Here are a couple of characters that will be important to the story; they are separate from the top ten.

Name: Urim Hterazan

Gender: Male

Age: 58

Appearance: wears a white robe and carries a staff has silver hair

Personality: talks like a surfer skateboarder (he always says don't judge people by appearances bro) very laid back, likes to let his niece do most of the work.

History: now that would be telling…

Magic: it's a secret

Other: he's the Guild Master

Name: Uriel Hterazan

Gender: female

Age: 23

Appearance: wears very loose fitting and provocative clothing, has long blonde hair and blue eyes

Personality: unlike her uncle she tries to maintain a serious mood at all times, she is famous for being completely awful at handling her liquor and is know for getting drunk and causing mayhem. Due to her uncle's laziness she tends to act as the Guilds representative for the Magic council.

History: ?

Magic: not saying but she is an S rank wizard

Other: had a fling with Gildarts and if she ever saw hi again…

I'm still working on my own main character but I thought I'd show you the kinda people that are in Advent Hero.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I still need a lot more characters to really get the story going you can send me two if you want but no promise that they will both get in.

So as the guild master would say

Life is like an artist's mind inspiration comes in those special moments

(And then Uriel hits him over the head because that makes no sense)


	3. Damien Brandt

Hey guy's awesome characters I'm almost at ten so keep them coming

Ps please don't get to angry if I change character traits a tad I'll only do it if a trait clashes with other characters or the story I've got in my head

Ok this is my main character hope you like him

Name: Damien Brandt

Gender: male

Age: 17

Appearance: black hair (spiky) wears a black trench coat with no shirt to show his abs, tall

Personality: likes to be calm and collected his own vision of cool but is also rash, eager to fight and occasionally stupid and is amazed by generally simple things

History: wouldn't you like to know? Well would you?

Magic: Devil magic and that's all I'm saying

Other: guild mark on his chest,

Well there you go keep those reviews coming I only need a couple more characters before I can start the story

Ps I need a dragon slayer for my story so if someone could come up with one that would be awesome it can be first or second generation not third


	4. TOP TEN

OK ladies and gentlemen it's time I finally have enough characters to make my story I just want you to know that of your characters will be used and will have storylines of their own so if their not in the top ten don't get disheartened

Ok so in no particular order here are the characters I have chosen

Chiyako Himura from Chibi Waru-Chan

Rika Himemoto and Ren Himemoto from Pippy-chan

Keith from Zoids Fanatic

Miki Yamamoto from NadiaMiki

Leiko Archon from Bareerah 123

Penelope Iris from MegaPollen

Seliest from fermeppl

Drake Hawke from Uzumaki Ryu

Kirk Kalman from Mavrik Zero

Kazu nightken from Raging Akuma d

Well there you go those are the top ten

Now I will be starting the story real soon but I just want to note down that some aspects of your character might be changed nothing major just character traits and current level so please don't throw a fit.

Also just because these are the top ten doesn't mean we're done, i mean characters like Wendy and gildarts didn't turn up until much later and they were cool and became part of the main cast, so keep sending them in but for now I'll see you in the guild of

Advent Hero


	5. And so it begins

Advent Hero is a guild located in the mountain village of Terraberg by the first master Fazes Juntas Hero. The Guild, unlike the other more famous guilds such as fairy tail, is not particularly well known, although this might have something to do with the second and current master Urim Hterazan. Urim is known for being highly lazy and has only attended one of the master meetings in the last ten years. For a while Urim has enjoyed a certain amount of peace despite the regular outbreak of fights and townspeople angry at the extensive property damage. But time is a fate is a fickle mistress and is not content with peace and so the guild of Advent Hero was about to encounter something beyond its comprehension but for now…

"OKAY WHOSE THE DUMBASS WHO SPILT MY DRINK?"

Ren Himemoto was famous for having the shortest temper around, in one occasion he beat up three giant apes because they didn't nod when he was passing them by.

"COME ON WHO THINKS THEIR MAN ENOUGH?"

"Ren don't be like that I'm sure it was an accident"

Unlike her brother Rika was known for being the kinder of the twins

"That's not the point Rika it's the principle someone spilt my drink and"

Unfortunately at that exact moment Ren waved his hand, which hit into a contraption, which was being stared at intently by Kazu.

"AHH you Idiot you broke the 4th lacrima quasi link!"

Ren just stared at him blankly

"The what?"

"Well it connects the Left axle to the Lacrima reactor which then...oh never mind it'd be like trying to teach a monkey quantum mechanics or trying to teach Miki why it's wrong to beat up complete strangers"

At this point Miki, who had been minding her own business reading a paper spoke out

"Hey that's not fair you know I don't like people I don't know and besides they scared me"

"They were asking for directions!"

"I said I was sorry"

"People do not like to be beaten up especially if they're on their HONEYMOON!"

"Fine let's all blame me"

"We do"

"Do you wanna piece of me?"

Unfortunately Kazu then looked her up and down

"Well maybe under the right circumstances"

It was then that Miki blew a fuse

"THAT'S IT"

Miki then summoned a scythe out of nowhere; lunging at him she raised her blade and prepared to strike, Kazu grinned and responded by summoning a huge dark blade, both where inches from each other when suddenly

"STOP"

Both Miki and Kazu instantly froze where they were, then realizing what had happened they both groaned and said

"Killjoy"

Penelope Iris was standing at the entrance to the guild; her hands were on her hips and had a look or annoyance on her face

"Cease this conflict we are comrades we should not be acting like maniacs"

Then another voice sounded out

"This coming from a mental patient herself"

A short burst of laughter was heard; this was silenced by one glare, instantly Penelope turned to see where the source of the voice had been coming from. She found it in the always-grinning tomboyish face of Leiko Archon. Penelope glared at her

"Oh grow up"

Before Leiko could retaliate with a comeback Kazu interrupted

"Before you have this little bitch fit could you please UNDO THE BLOODY SPELL!"

Penelope then turned towards Kazu and Miki still frozen in time as if realizing they were there

"Oh sorry RELEASE"

The two then dropped to the ground

"Thank you"

Miki however was not so grateful

"Yeah how bout next time you don't freeze us"

"How bout you behave like an adult"

"Well how bout you"

"Is something wrong?"

Both froze as if they were under the time stop spell as the voice of Seliest came from the second floor. Seliest smiled at both of them and said

"Even people who love each other may fight but what's important to remember is that although we fight we still care for one another"

Everyone looked at Seliest with wonder as he words touched the hearts of those in the guild, smiles were then seen on numerous people's faces but then someone shouted

"TAKE OF YOUR SHIRT"

What had been one second of peace erupted into a full on fight between everyone in the guild. Fireballs and swords were flying everywhere but then someone who had just walked in shouted

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone turned to look at the person who had shouted and once the person had been indentified everyone got more or less the same feeling

OH CRAP

Standing at the door with a look of complete anger was none other than the niece of the current guild master Uriel Hterazan and from the looks of her she was not happy.

Entering the room she looked around to see the damage done

"YOU FUCKING IDIOTS I GO OUT TO GET SOME BLOODY GROCERIES AND YOU LOT MANAGED TO TURN THIS PLACE INTO A FUCKING WAR ZONE"

Members of the guild all looked at each other with a hint of shame in their faces. However Uriel wasn't done yet

"Master why didn't you stop them?"

Then a little voice sounded out, the voice belonged to 8-year-old Chiyako Himura, the small little girl was sitting on the counter clutching her toy panda, which was roughly half the size of her. Uriel rolled her eyes

"Don't tell me"

Chiyako gave a big toothy smile and pointed to a figure lying on the floor

"Yup he passed out again"

Uriel rolled her eyes and began walking over to her unconscious uncle

"I'll never understand how my mother put up with a brother like him"

Uriel grabbed him and began shaking him heavily and shouted

"WAKE UP WAKE UP YOU DRUNK BASTARD"

The Guild master stirred and opened his eyes slowly glanced around at the destroyed room taking a deep sigh he said

"Did you have to wake me I was having such a nice dream"

Uriel groaned and let go of her uncle witch caused him to collapse to the ground much to everyone's humor. Urim Hterazan gave out a groan of pain and using his staff to support him pulled himself onto his feet. The man gave a massive yawn and spoke

"Ok who destroyed the hall?"

Everyone looked around at each other and then unanimously everyone said

"Drake did it"

Drake Hawke also known as the wind dragon slayer was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall listening to rock music very loudly completely oblivious to what was going on. Urim gave a look of confusion but then shrugged and said

"Right Uriel tell Drake to clean it up I'm going back to bed"

"Oh no your not you've got the Guild master meeting in a couple of days we need to leave tomorrow"

"Err pass"

"I'm dead serious if you don't go the council will break up the guild"

At this everyone started shouting vocalizing his or her distaste, much to Urim's displeasure

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP"

Silence was instant

"I've got a massive hangover the least you can do is keep you mouths quiet now I'll go to this meeting thing if I must but I have one condition"

At this everyone's ears pricked

"I've received a request from an old friend of mine apparently he's got a bit of trouble with some mages and has asked for my help"

Then someone else made his presence known a man known only as Keith

"I don't see how that's our concern"

"It is when he offered to pay me a million for the job"

At this Keith fainted. Urim smirked

"Ok lets see obviously Keith is going now who else can I send errm oh yeah Kirk you can go"

Kirk Kalman who at that particular moment was snogging some random blonde pulled away from her and shouted

"I DON'T WANN GO"

Uriel then cracked a knuckle

"O second thoughts I'd love to go"

He then turned to the random girl

"Sorry baby duty calls"

Urim smirked

"And also let's send the twins, Drake and Penelope and Leiko am I clear"

At this Ren punched his fist into his hand

"HELL YEAH"

"Good now everyone go and get ready"

Once everyone had left Uriel turned toward her uncle

"I don't recall Makarov offering you a million for a simple joint mission"

"Yeah he didn't I just had to get them out of the house, right now I'm gonna go"

Uriel frowned

"You're going to pack now?"

"No I must have drunk to much I think I'm gonna throw up"

And with that Urim ran out of the room. Uriel and turned to find that Drake still had his headphones on, kicking him she said

"Drake clear up this room then get ready to leave tomorrow"

Drake looked at her then looked around at the destroyed room and simply said

"Bugger"

Well there you go that's the first chapter what'd ya think. Don't worry if your character isn't in the group going to Magnolia, those left behind will have a separate but equally awesome storyline. Please review and let me know what you think

Peace


	6. Demons Remnant

The city of magnolia is two days away from the town of Terraberg; the rocky terrain coupled with the monsters and dark guilds makes a travel possibly dangerous. However to a certain Dragonslayer it was a good way to blow of steam.

"Wind Dragon Claw"

Drake using his magic smashed away an attacking giant snake sending it flying into the sky. Kirk rolled his eyes,

"Was that really necessary?"

"YES I'm PISSED OFF"

Leiko grinned

"What else is new?"

"First the master makes me clean the guild WHEN I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING Second he makes me go on this stupid quest"

Penelope hit him over the head

"Show some respect the Master personally assigned this quest to us"

"Yeah man this is important we gotta get the million jewel"

"Hey Keith you got a little drool"

"Fuck off Leiko"

Then another voice came from above them

"Besides we all know why you want to go don't we"

Leiko groaned

"Drake could you please tell your stupid cat to leave me alone"

The flying cat and partner of Drake, Draco flew down and perched himself on top of Drake's head, Drake grinned and spoke with words dripping with sarcasm

"No why don't you tell us Draco"

Draco smiled and said in a mocking tone

"You wanna see Gray"

At this Leiko went a deep shade of red and began muttering incoherently, struggling to get her words together she said

"That's…that's not…well…what I mean is…I suppose I…no he's…but"

"Its ok Leiko the heart is a muscle if you don't exercise it with love it will grow weak"

"Shu…shut up Penelope"

Meanwhile the Twins were hanging at the back, Ren was scratching his head and shouted out

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

Rika however clutched her hand to her chest and said in a dreamy voice

"Oh I hope one day I'll fall in love"

"Don't bet on it"

"Kirk don't be so mean"

Meanwhile at the Guild of Advent Hero a crisis of epic proportions was brewing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MIKI'S IN JAIL"

Seliest simply smiled

"The officer told me that Miki apparently beat up some travelers and now she's in jail"

Uriel groaned

"Great I finally get the place relatively peaceful and now I've got to bail Miki out of jail"

Chiyako who ha changed into her gothic clothing, but still holding her toy panda smiled

"We can't"

Uriel paused

"Wait what do you mean we can't?"

"We have no money"

"WHAT HOW COULD WE SPEND ALL OUR MONEY"

Chiyako smiled and handed Uriel a note it read

Dear Uriel as you know I've gone off to the Guild meeting so please don't worry everything will be fine

PS I borrowed from our savings hope that's all right smiley face

Love Urim

"MOTHERFU…"

Narrator: the next ten minutes contains strong usage of profanities and emotionally scaring scenes with excessive amounts of blood and gore. To keep the rating down we're going to skip this part thank you and have a nice day

Penelope flinched and Keith asked

"Something wrong"

"No it just got the feeling that something very bad has just happened"

"Err I'm sure it was nothing"

"Yeah your probably right"

However looking the group that was heading towards Magnolia was about to run into a problem of their own, The Dark Guild known as Demon's Remnant was located a few miles from where the group was. Three mages were staring at the travelers with great interest. The smallest member of the three was jumping up and down

"Huh what do you think Kitano? It's them isn't it? Can we kill please?"

Kitano was a very muscular man who spoke with a deep voice

"Yes Monki we shall assemble the others we'll attack soon"

The third member of the group licked his kips and started laughing manically

"Oh I can't wait skin, blood, bones and organs they look delicious"

"Patience Suduj it is not time yet"

"Then when?"

"Well attack when they make camp take them by surprise"

"Excellent"

"The master will be pleased"

Eventually it became dark and the Mages of Advent Hero made camp, each member went out to collect wood for fire and shelter, once this was done they all sat down. Penelope spoke

"Ok I'll take first watch and I'll wake up the next person for their turn and so on we'll have a three hour watch"

Draco, who was still sitting comfortably on top of Drake's head yawned and said

"Ok"

Then the exceed fell asleep. Drake smirked and simply leaned back and closed his eyes; Leiko simply shrugged and lay down. Penelope then looked at the twins who were already fast asleep, Kirk and Keith however didn't move and they nodded to each other

"So what now?"

"I guess we wait I doubt they'll take long to make a move"

Meanwhile the guild members of Demon's remnant stood waiting above them in a cliff. The jumping one Monki screeched excitedly

"Let's kill they don't even know what's coming"

The others nodded towards each other and Kitano smiled and said

"Attack"

Numerous guild members advanced on the group, Monki who was the most eager attacked first lunging at the twins. However before he could even lay a finger on the two a skeleton arose from the ground and grabbed Monki in the face and slammed in down into the ground. Leiko immediately arose from her sleep and shouted

"Took you long enough we were getting bored over her"

Monki

Kitano shrugged

"Your acknowledgement of our presence means nothing you will all die and we will take what's left over your dead bodies."

Drake grinned and showed his fangs while saying

"Come and try"

Ren however was the first one to make a move

"Excellent I've been waiting for this"

Ren jumped high into the air and shouted

"ICE DRAGONS STOMP"

Ren smashed himself into the ground and numerous spikes of ice rose up from the ground taking out a group of the attackers. Members of the other guild looked in awe as the 14 year old took out their members

"Look out he's an ice dragon slayer"

Drake however was not about to be outdone; Draco attached himself to Drake's back and flew into the air, drake shouted at them

"He's only a second generation, I learned my magic FROM A REAL DRAGON!"

"WIND DRAGON'S ROAR"

Drake sent a huge burst of wind that looked similar to a tornado straight down into a crowd of attackers. The enemies were stunned at the two dragon slayers however they were not completely disheartened one of them shouted

"Attack the women their weak"

All three of them shouted

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING WEAK?"

Penelope raised her fist and punched one of the members in the face sending him back, he laughed at her

"Ha do you even have any magic?"

Penelope stood strong and simply said

"Time Magic 365 Day Steal"

The opponent frowned

"What are you babbling about?"

"I use time magic that punch just took away one year off your life"

"WHAT!"

"Your Time is about to be up"

Leiko however was not to be outdone and she slammed both her fists into the ground and shouted

"UNDEAD REVENGE"

Two skeletons rose up from the ground and stood either side of her members of the guild backed away

"What is this? Can she revive the dead?"

However one of the guilds members was not afraid

"Big deal their just skeletons"

But then one of the skeletons spoke

"Dino Mourge I am so ashamed"

The man attacking stopped and stuttering spoke

"How did you now my name?"

"I am your father and I am so disappointed"

"NO…NO DAD I'M SO SORRY"

Then the skeleton started laughing first it was slow but then it became stronger

"Ahahahah You fell for it I'm not your dad"

"WHAT!"

The skeleton cackled

"Ah I love screwing with the living"

The man then grew very angry and he summoned a sword and chopped off the skeletons head. However the headless skeleton punched him in the face sending him flying, the skeletons head continued to laugh

"Hahaha Dumbass you can't kill me I'm already dead"

Leiko smirked and then shouted

"BONE BLADE"

The two skeletons then broke apart and assembled themselves as a massive sword which flew into Leiko's hand, she then swung the blade and it smashed into numerous guild members she smirked and said

"You idiots our out of luck this place used to be a warzone there's millions of warriors for me to use"

Three enemies who were all grinning at her then surrounded Rika; Rika however was drawing something in a book at great speed. The attackers looked towards each other and then lunged at her but before they even got close a giant teddy bear punched them away. The bear then picked up Rika and put her in his shoulder, Rika smiled and said

"Picture magic Bear king SIR Cuddles"

Ren shouted at her

"Seriously sir Cuddles why don't you call it Sir stupid?"

The bear then turned and gave an angry look but Rika said

"Shut up I think he's cute"

Penelope in a rare scene where she was completely out of character had puppy dog eyes and said in a childlike moan

"I WANT ONE!"

Kirk however was not to be outdone by the girls and he waited until he had enough enemies then he smirked and said

"You know something, Lighting from the sky has often been thought of as God's judgment on us mortals, so I guess you could say that this magic, is the devils judgment"

Then Kirk opened his hand flat out and then in a swift motion raised it and shouted

"HELLS LIGHTNING!"

Suddenly a huge bolt of red lightning shot up from the ground and shocked the attackers until they passed out.

Keith was the only one left and was faced with only three attackers, he smirked at them and said

"Snow is so beautiful you know they say that no two snowflakes are alike, regardless your fate is already sealed, when you tried to take MY MONEY"

"SNOW MAELESTROM"

Suddenly a massive blizzard as summoned and sent all three warriors flying Keith simply smirked and said

"What a waste of money…I mean magic"

The group looked around to see the entire group of attackers unconscious, Penelope however could not find the leaders. Frowning the spoke

"Hmm Cowards abandoning their allies how pitiful"

Kirk looked at the attackers around them

"Still they must have had a reason for attacking they wouldn't send this many just for a simple robbery and how did they know we were mages anyway?"

"Who knows and who really cares I think it's safe to say whatever they were trying to accomplish they failed"

"At any rate were almost at Magnolia we should leave this place and make camp I want to get some sleep before we reach the city"

"Agreed"

Well there you go that's chapter two done hope you enjoyed it please review tell me what you think and I'm always open to more characters but not from people who have already sent them please

Well byee


	7. An ominous poem

Team Advent was now less than an hour away from magnolia; the town's buildings had come into view. What none of them could know is that they were about to face a danger that they were not yet ready for. Penelope staying true to her knight image walked at the front of the group, it was then that she noticed a man who was reading a book by the side of the road. His face was hidden by the cloak he so when he called out to her she was taken by surprise

"Travelers from afar who what hear thou ponder are?"

"What?"

The rest of the guild had caught up by now and paused to observe the strange man, the man not looking up from his book continued to speak

"What immortal ear or eye has sensed thou strangers passing by, the skies will weep and burn so red tis unfortunate that one of you will soon be dead"

Leiko who was uninterested simply said

"C'mon ignore this beggar"

But Penelope stood frozen to the spot the man continued once again

"The untold hatred of his soul we simple mortals cannot know, for your strength and all your pain how sad that one of you shall die in vain for on twilights eve on winter morrow you shall all cry tears of sorrow"

And then in an instant the man disappeared leaving the group stunned. Properly shaken the group all stared at each other, Keith was the first to recover

"We…we should probably head off were almost there"

"Yeah"

Trying to put what they had just witnessed out of their head they once again continued towards the city of Magnolia. It was midday by the time the reached the city and they couldn't help but be taken in by its splendor. Penelope turned to face the group

"Right Master Urim told us to go to the Guild Fair Tail where we are to rendezvous with the team and then we will head out towards the mission"

Drake then scratched his head

"Wait what is the mission?"

"We will be told that once we reach the guild now let's go"

"I've heard rumors about fairy tail there all supposed to be nuts"

"Don't worry Rika I'm sure everything will be fine"

Kirk smiled and patted her on the head

"Besides I hear there are some major hotties in the guild"

"Stop being such a pervert Kirk"

"Hey watch your mouth Leiko besides isn't there someone you've been dying to see"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about"

Keith then smirked

"Hey isn't that Gray the Ice Mage?"

At this Leiko shrieked and then hid behind Penelope, the boys then started laughing at her. Draco then spoke

"Leiko's cute when she's embarrassed"

"Shu..Shut up stupid cat"

Drake grinned

"Relax Leiko I'm sure you've got nothing to worry about"

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that"

The group turned around to see a tall black haired man wearing a trench coat with no shirt underneath eating an apple on one of the benches. Standing up the, the man smiled and then showed his guild mark on his left arm, he was a member of Advent Hero. Ren smiled and charged at the figure and shouted

"Damien fight me!"

Damien however just sidestepped the boy and continued eating his apple, Penelope frowned and spoke

"What are you doing here?"

Damien picked Ren up and ruffled his hair

"Well nice to see you to Iris, don't worry I'm only here to give you a briefing on what the mission is"

Drake quietly whispered to Kirk

"Who is this guy?"

"That's Damien Brandt he's one of the three S rank's in the guild"

"This guy is an S rank mage?"

"Don't let his appearance deceive you he once went toe to toe with Erza"

"Really!"

Damien cleared his throat to get their attention

"Right listen up here's what's going to happen you lot are gonna rendezvous with Fairy tail members at the church in one hour from then on you will receive your next set of orders from fairy tail"

Leiko sniggered

"Well that's helpful thank god we had the mighty S rank wizard to give us directions"

Damien looked at her up and down and then said with a yawn

"Nice miniskirt you trying to impress anyone?"

At this Leiko blushed and let out a couple of completely incoherent noises but then she shut up and went into a sort of daydream. Damien smirked and then pulled Penelope over to one side to talk

"So your taking point on this"

"If that's what the master wants"

"Nah you just seem like someone who is a stickler for the rules also what the hell is up with you guys you all look like you've seen a ghost"

"Nothing happened it's just…been a long trip"

"Right…well whatever it's not my problem"

Damien then flung a metal coin into Kirk's hands; unfortunately Keith instantly snatched this up in the blink on an eye

"MONEY! ITS MINE YOU CAN'T HAVE IT"

Damien smirked

"Its not money the genius boy cooked it up just flip it three times in the air and you'll be able to communicate with anyone in the guild"

Kirk rolled the coin over his fingers before putting it in his pocket, Damien smirked and then looking around said

"Well I best be off"

Ren gave a disappointed look

"What your not coming?"

"Sorry kiddo but Erza wouldn't take to kindly to seeing me again especially after our little tiff ok could you stand back"

Damien cracked his neck and then two scaly demonic wings burst out of his back,

"Well see ya round"

And with that he flew into the air and vanished, for a moment they watched as he flew out of sight however the silence was broken when a man standing behind them, cleared his throat

"Excuse but the gentleman in the black coat said you would pay for his meal"

There was an instant and unanimous

"SON OF A BITCH"

10 minutes later

"I can't believe he did that"

"I can't believe I had to pay

"And I can't believe it's not butter (thwack) ow Keith quit it"

Keith was crying as he looked at his now empty wallet,

"ALL MY MONEY! I was saving that"

"For what?"

Keith paused

"You know something I have no idea"

Kirk sighed and tried to regain order

"Ok despite the fact that we just got screwed over by a cheapskate poor excuse for an S rank we must at least meet up with Fairy tail"

Penelope followed up

"He's right remember we are representing the guild of Advent Hero we must always remember to be mature, collected, strong willed and…and will someone please explain to me why Drake is sleeping in the middle of the road?"

Draco who was still on top of Drake's head yawned and said

"The road here is comfy"

Penelope then kicked Drake, Drake jerked up and while still half asleep said

"Ugly bitch"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

Draco then flew off Drake's head and yelled

"He said it not me"

"Traitor"

However just before Penelope was about to turn the rating of this story from a T to an M and deep feminine voice spoke out from behind them

"Ah you must be the members of Advent Hero I'm Fairy Tail's delegate Erza Scarlet"


	8. The Meeting and mysteroius observation

Dear readers sorry for not updating recently but ive had to deal with a lot of shit wont go into details though Anyway back to the story but also I am in a constant need for characters good and bad so please review and send me your characters but no more dragon slayers thank you.

The guild members of Advent Hero stood in awe at the legendary Titania Erza, the legendary S rank member of Fairy Tail. Penelope recovered fairly quickly and was about to greet her, unfortunately Drake was quicker, with instant speed he wrapped his hands around Erza's waist and said

'Heavens weep as they are missing and angel'

Erza responded by touching his arm and then flinging him into the ground with supreme strength leaving Drake seeing stars. Draco flew over to Drake and poked him; seeing he was unconscious he shrugged and fell asleep on his face. Leiko whose awe at Erza was replaced by anger and she shouted at them

'IS THERE ANY PLACE YOU TWO WON'T SLEEP?'

Both Rika and Ren hid behind Kirk, he looked at Erza nervously, Ren tugged on Kirk's arm

'How come you didn't flirt with her?'

'I have a policy don't sleep with girl who can kill you'

Penelope stood still for a moment trying to recover from her guild stupidity and then putting on a stern face approached Erza and said

'Apologies for my friends stupidity I am Penelope Iris of Advent Hero thank you for meeting us'

Penelope held out her hand and was about to shake hands with Erza when suddenly a voice came out of nowhere

'ERZA FIGHT ME'

Then a boy with pink hair covered in fire dived at them from a tree and in a poor example or hand eye coordination landed feet first into Penelope's face, the resulting attack sent her flying into the bushes. Erza's face suddenly flooded with anger

'NATSU YOU IDIOT'

But before she could attack him, Keith responded faster and buried him under a ton of snow.

How dare you attack a member of our guild!

But before Natsu could retaliate Keith was smashed into a tree from a hammer made of ice

Natsu you idiot look what you did

Gray had appeared to cover Natsu and for some reason started taking of his shirt, much to the delight of Leiko who proceeded to mumble incoherently. However the complete lack of order was starting to get on someone's nerves to which she shouted

EVERYONE STOP!

Erza had summoned her swords and had one pointed at every one in the area Natsu and Gray included.

Unknown to the two guilds two figures were watching them concealed with a spell

The two figures wore hooded cloaks with hid their faces, one of the figures spoke

'So that's the two huh?'

'Yes we may have underestimated them but not again this time we'll get them'

'It may be difficult I mean one of them is a dragon slayer not to mention the amount of protection the two have'

'Do you still want to send those idiots?'

The hooded man ushered to the three mages who had escaped after their attack had failed, all three of the men were beaten and bloody.

'no there useless we might as well kill them here'

the three were not pleased with this decision

'NO PLEASE we beg of you give us one more chance'

'we do not tolerate failure'

'we won't fail you again we promise'

'what do you think give them one more chance?'

'no I don't think so I don't like giving second chances'

'you've given me fifty!'

'that's different youre family I can't kill my own brother that would make me…'

'a dick'

'Well I would have used more eloquent terminology but yes'

'fine but I still say we should kill them'

'Ok you know what I'll rock paper scissors you winner decides whether they live or die'

the three men watched this conversation in complete disbelief, on of them whispered to the other

'are they seriously going to play rock paper scissors to decide whether to kill us or not?'

'yes…nows a good time to take up religion'

'ok on three ok one two three'

'bugger sorry guys'

there was a scream of horror as the man approached them and then slapped all three men in the face

the other hooded man's hood fell of revealing a blonde hair and a scar over one eye, his hood fell of on the count of he was laughing his ass off'

'ahahahaha were not gonna kill ya that would be cruel'

'I still say we should kill them your still to soft little brother'

'ah don't get you panties in a twist when the times comes I'll do what's necessarcy'

'alright already ok you three bring us the two twins and maybe you can regain some favour'

the other hooded man then spoke in a mocking voice

'and if you come back having failed again we'll kill you'

the two men then disappeared in a burst of smoke, the three men looked at each other, their heart beats racing, eventually one of them said

'Were fucked aren't we?'

However the one in the middle started to form a grin on his face

'not necessarily'


	9. my kind-of-finale lots of love 'me'

These words are dedicated to all those who have ever read a chapter of the story Advent Hero

To my readers, please believe me when i say that It is with complete sincerity when I say that I must offer to you my readers my heartfelt apologies when I say that I am so sorry for not writing another chapter any sooner. I have read countless stories and literally an unknown number of fan fictions. I apologize because I left readers who had inarguably helped create the story that is Advent Hero by allowing me to utilize their imagination for my own non profit agendas (lol) a particular individual (who shall remain nameless) has informed me that I owe it to the creators of these marvellous characters to give them satisfaction (phrasing) ha! Therefore to those who bequeathed me with the blessing of using a character of their design. I shall respond with this

While due to unavoidable problems in the near future the best I can do is this. I promise to the people whose characters I decided to use that I shall send that person a message detailing what I would have done with his/her character had my story continued and basically saying how the story would have ended

I regret to inform that this is the last ever official Advent Hero post

I have no legitimate reason that I can foresee being accepted other than this some stories have a beginning and others have and end but most...are never finished because the fucking writer ran out of cash to pay for the beer he needed to write this bloody story

However what I write now is to appease everyone who enjoyed the story

The guild Advent Hero went on to be a happy community

That is what i truly wish I could write, however such is not to be, some of the top ten characters would not survive my story. but know this, not a single person in my story left my world with a single regret. that I promise you and though you may want to know the identity of those who survived and who passed on to the great eternity.

Well if you want to know the answer to that question you'll have to ask the characters creators cos they are the only ones to whom that answer shall be given

I enjoyed writing this story but the only way I can excuse myself is this way!

I have a dog snoring on my lap and I'm trying to buy tickets to How to train your dragon 2 to much cuteness for one human to take

I love everyone and if you want me to write another story please suggest if you have skillz I may be so inclined to write your story. Provided it has no fucking vampires


End file.
